This invention relates generally to digital communications and more particularly to a system whereby a device adapted to be carried or worn by a person e.g. a wristwatch or the like, has selective data stored therein which is adapted on demand to communicate by means of electromagnetic energy selected data to an external device for automatically controlling a desired function in accordance with the data transmitted thereto.
Electronic watches adapted to provide ancillary operations are well known. For example, the watch may additionally include means for functioning as a simple calculator, thermometer, or a radio receiver which may utilize all or part of the display of the watch. Also acoustic coupler devices associated with telephone apparatus are known as well as repertory dialers having digital storage means.